1. Related Applications
The present application is related to application Ser. No. 475,899, filed on Dec. 12, 1991 and entitled "Steering Control Apparatus." Applications entitled "Hydrostatic Power Steering System" and "Vehicle Stability Augmentation System" were filed on Mar. 27, 1992.
The present invention relates to a vehicle steering system in conjunction with a hydraulic and electric steering control system for a motor vehicle and more particularly, for controlling the steering angle of the front and/or rear wheels of the vehicles in accordance with the state of movement of the motor vehicle to which the system is applied.
The power steering portion of the control system is provided to boost the steering torque or force for assisting the drivers torque input. The torque applied to the steering shaft is essentially fed back to a controller. The stability augmentation portion of the control system is provided to enhance the stability and maneuverability of the vehicle. Vehicle behavior such as yaw rate, lateral acceleration, etc., is fed back to the controller so as to permit the front and/or the rear wheel angle to be controlled.